Délires chez les Moldus
by Ange et Hermichocos
Summary: Harry et Ron attérissent chez Hermione durant l'été de leur sixième année. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas de tout repos d'initier deux crétins aux joies du monde moldu.


****

Au supermarché

L'été venait de commencer pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. La vie était belle…

_ Hermione ! Cria Ron. Retire ton patch pour les boutons ! On dirait Mimi Geignarde après une inondation…

Les oiseaux chantaient…

_ Ta gueule Hedwige ! Hurla Harry. Ginger va avouer à Fred qu'en faite Nicolas c'est son fils !

Et le soleil brillait.

_ Papa ! Aboya Hermione. Je prends le parapluie, ça fait des heures qu'il pleut comme vache qui pisse.

Après avoir tant bien que mal survécu à leur cinquième année et foiré toutes leurs BUSES, Harry et Ron se retrouvaient pendant toutes les vacances chez Hermione en guise de punition.

__

**Flash-back**

_ Tu as intérêt à bosser chez Hermione, avait crié madame Weasley en menaçant son plus jeune fils d'un rouleau à pâtisserie ! Et toi aussi Harry chéri, avait-elle gentiment minaudé. Sinon Ron Weasley, reprit-elle à tue tête, je promets que je te gaufre.

_ Excuse-moi maman, mais j'aurais plutôt dit m'enfariner, suggéra calmement Ron.

_ Personnellement, dit Harry d'une mine innocente, je pense que j'aurais dit te rouler dans la farine. Enfin, faites comme vous voulez Molly, ce n'est que mon avis.

_ Ou tu aurais encore pu me pétrir, ajouta Ron, ça aurait été plus raffiner.

Des cris sourds. Un rouleau à pâtisserie qui s'abat.

**Fin du flash-back**

Donc, depuis une semaine, les deux très apprentis sorciers squattaient la maison d'Hermione. Leurs activités intellectuelles avaient été intenses. Harry avait découvert l'existence des feuilletons à l'eau de rose, Ron pensait qu'avec un peu d'entraînement il arriverait à parler à Coquecigrue par la pensée et, quant à Hermione, ses parents la soupçonnaient d'être atteinte de boulimie de livres. Effectivement, ils avaient retrouvé des feuilles à moitié grignotées dans la litière du chat et sous les meubles. La jeune fille avait beau dire que c'était Pattenrond, il était évident que c'était une menteuse.

Voyant qu'Hermione prenait son manteau et son parapluie et que Coquecigrue ne voulait décidément pas arrêter d'hululer (vraiment stupide ce pigeon), Ron se précipita vers elle.

_ Où tu vas, Mione ?

_ Euh… quelque part… 

_ Je peux venir avec toi, demanda-t-il désespéré, je crois que Coq va me déprimer à draguer Hedwige toute la soirée.

_ Elle sort plus avec Errol ? Demanda Hermione intriguée.

_ Non, il l'a plaqué pour le grand duc de Malfoy.

_ Je savais pas qu'il y avait des cas d'homosexualité chez les hiboux.

_ Ca te pose un problème ? Hurla Harry du salon.

_ Euh, pas spécialement…

_ C'est les préjugés qu'on sort derrière leur dos qui te dérange ? Continua Harry.

_ Il paraît qu'ils regardent des feuilletons d'amour en bouffant des chocolats, l'informa Ron.

Hermione s'esquiva dehors tandis que Ron se recevait un praliné en plein dans le nez. 

_ Hermione, attend moi ! Cria Ron en se précipitant sous la pluie. Tu vas où ? 

_ Nul part, lui répondit-elle. Allez rentre à la maison, je te ramènerai des bonbons.

_ Avoue que tu vas voir ton Vicky ! S'exclama-t-il. Je te rappelle qu'il habite en Bulgarie et qu'il pleut dehors. Tes chaussures sont neuves, tu ne voudrais pas les user en faisant le voyage ? 

Hermione, qui avait peur de craquer devant tant de stupidité, finit par déclarer :

_ Je vais simplement au supermarché Ron. Maintenant rentre à la maison, et sois sage. 

_ Attend moi ! Je vais appeler Harry et on va venir avec toi.

_ Non, non, lança Hermione embarrassée, je te rassure ça va aller. En plus, tu n'arriveras pas à décrocher Harry de la télé. 

Mais, trop tard, Ron avait disparut en courant vers la maison et Hermione en profita pour prendre un bus qui passait par là. 

Après trois bus, quatre stations de métro et deux taxis, ce fut une Hermione rassurée qui se retrouva devant le supermarché. Avec tous les détours qu'elle avait fait, il était sûr qu'elle avait semé Harry et Ron. C'est donc toute joyeuse qu'elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, pour y retrouver avec horreur ses deux amis, l'attendant sagement.

_ Mione, grouille-toi ! L'épisode où Sharon et Steve se marient et divorcent dans la même journée commence dans une demie heure.

_ Mais, comment avez-vous fait pour me suivre ? Je regardais toujours derrière moi pour voir si vous y étiez ! S'exclama-t-elle. 

_ On a traversé la rue, répondit Ron en désignant une maison en tuile blanche, à 20 mètres de là. 

_ Hermione, c'est bien vrai ce que m'a dit Ron ? Questionna Harry.

_ Quoi ? 

_ Que les packs de la deuxième saison des feux de l'amour sont en promotion aujourd'hui ? 

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel est entra dans le supermarché, suivit de ses deux amis.

Tandis que Hermione parcourait l'allée principale à une vitesse digne des meilleurs pilotes de F1, les deux jeunes hommes essayaient tant bien que mal de la suivre. Harry, ayant pris l'habitude des supermarchés chez les Dursley où il faisait toujours les courses, avait moins de difficultés que le roux. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs du mal à marcher correctement. Etrangement, des présentoirs de vêtements se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Il en était donc réduit à passer entre les différentes fringues qu'il écartait à bout de bras. Alors que les silhouettes d'Harry et d'Hermione s'éloignaient à l'horizon, il continuait à essayer de marcher droit devant, traversant toujours des étalages de tissus. Après un présentoir de robe, un de chemise et un de sous-vêtements féminins, il atteignit un grand rideau rouge et, en continuant son parcours mécanique, il écarta les rideaux et reçut une paire de baffes magistrales d'une grosse bonne femme en slip panthère. La vieille avait quand même de la force et il s'écroula par terre sous son poing de catcheur, faisant tomber le rayon soutien gorge avec lui. 

Après s'être relevé et avoir gardé en souvenir un soutien-gorge rose fuchsia sur sa tête, Ron partit à la recherche de ses amis. Il finit par retrouver Harry quelques mètres plus loin au rayon jardinage.

_ Ca te donne un style, commenta le brun…

_ Quoi ? S'étonna Ron.

_ Rien, rien, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Très sexy…

_ Où est Hermione ? Interrogea l'homme au soutien-gorge.

_ Je ne sais pas, l'informa l'homme qui aimait les hommes. Elle m'a faussé compagnie au rayon hygiène dentaire…

_ Oh, regarde ! Quel beau Lys ! S'exclama Ron en montrant la fleur du doigt.

Harry lui lança un regard tueur et répliqua d'un ton sec :

_ C'est vraiment égoïste ce que tu viens de dire. Tu sais très bien que je suis orphelin et que la perte de ma mère me fait de la peine. Elle n'a jamais été là pour m'apprendre à me maquiller.

_ Je suis désolé Harry, dit Ron tristement en tripotant son soutien-gorge. Mais tu sais, c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai une famille nombreuse. Je les tuerai tous si tu me le demandais. Et après tout, ce serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Percy a une chambre trois fois plus grande que la mienne…

_ C'est une déclaration ? Demanda Harry d'une voix suave.

_ Mais euh ! Meugla Ron. Arrête de dire que je veux sortir avec Hermione ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord…

_ Tiens, en parlant d'elle, dit Harry, on va aller tester ton nouveau look.

_ Quel nouveau look ? S'étonna Ron en suivant son ami.

Les deux jeunes gens parcoururent quelques allées pour enfin retrouver Hermione au rayon littérature. 

_ Tu me dois 50 gallions ! S'exclama Ron. Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait là.

Harry grogna mais sortit tout de même la somme de sa poche. Le roux s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Ca y est, j'ai les 50 gallions pour la sorciellothérapie d'Harry. 

L'intéressé, quant à lui, semblait inspiré par des romans posés sur un étalage.

_ Par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il. Quelle gueule il a celui-là ! On dirait un troll des montagnes avec sa face d'abruti !

Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de leur ami et observèrent à leur tour les quatre romans.

_ Regarde son copain, dit Ron en riant, je n'ai jamais vu un gars ayant l'air aussi stupide. Et puis ses cheveux sont bien trop roux.

_ Le brun est balafré ! Rigola Harry. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ? C'est d'un mauvais goût…

_ Et regarde toutes les taches de rousseur du roux, continua Ron, elles sont tellement nombreuses qu'elles cachent presque son gros pif.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que des moldus puissent acheter cette horreur. Hermione, tu baisses dans mon estime.

_ Je ne connais même pas ces livres, se défendit la jeune fille. Et puis cette J.K Rowling n'est vraiment pas connue. 

_ Harry Potter, lit Harry, ça me dit quelque chose. Pas vous ?

_ Non, répondirent en chœur Ron et Hermione.

_ C'est comme le nom d'un vieil ami d'enfance que j'aurais oublié. Mais c'est bizarre, je n'ai eu aucun ami chez les Dursley…

_ C'est peut-être le nom d'un chat, suggéra Ron.

_ Peut-être, admis le brun. Mais ce nom est bien trop commun pour me dire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme le mien…

_ Ah ! Cria Ron dans un cri de détresse.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

_ Je ne l'avais pas vu, expliqua Ron. Regardez la fille, si s'en est une, à côté des deux guignols.

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent et Harry ne put qu'approuver.

_ Mince alors, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec des aussi petits seins.

_ Et regarde ses dents de lapin, ajouta Ron.

_ Beurk ! On dirait que des araignées habitent dans ses cheveux, observa le brun.

En un instant, les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers leur amie.

_ Tiens, déduisit Harry, elle te ressemble beaucoup Mione, c'est bizarre.

En voyant la jeune fille se vexer, Ron ajouta :

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, vu la façon dont le roux la regarde, je suis sur qu'il doit se la faire. Tu vois, ce ne sera jamais ton cas.

Hermione regarda son ami comme si elle allait le tuer. De la fumée sortit de ses narines et de ses oreilles et Harry s'écria :

_ Court Forest, court !

Puis, en faisant un ultime effort pour réfléchir :

_ Court Ron, court !

Et le rouquin s'exécuta juste à temps pour éviter le coup de tête d'Hermione. Son cerveau était tellement rempli qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à assommer son ami pour, disons… l'éternité.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry avait enfin réussi à calmer Hermione. Après lui avoir expliqué qu'elle aussi, elle pourrait un jour se faire prendre par un roux, il lui promit de lui en trouver un le plus vite possible, pour qu'elle arrête de se défouler sur un pauvre gamin moldu qui était passé par-là. Ron avait disparu je ne sais où et Harry était plutôt soulagé qu'il ne soit pas revenu trop tôt. Après tout, le roux était stupide mais il était aussi son ami. Qui aurait-il maté tous les matins dans la douche si Hermione l'avait tué ? A cette pensée nostalgique, Harry vit arriver l'objet de certains de ses fantasmes avec un petit sac en plastique dans la main.

_ Tiens, Hermione, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante, c'est pour me faire pardonner…

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda la jeune fille en regardant le sac d'un œil suspect.

_ C'est un truc indispensable dont on ne pourra pas se passer, lui expliqua le roux.

_ Oui, commença Hermione, mais encore…

_ C'est des petits œufs, lui répondit Ron. Je n'en ai jamais vu des aussi petits. Avec ça, tu fais des énormes économies de place dans ton vibromasseur.

_ Réfrigérateur, Ron, corrigea la jeune fille pendant que des vieilles dames la regardaient choquées.

_ Enfin bon, pour profiter de l'occasion et pour que tu en aies en réserve je t'en ai pris pleins.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Hermione et elle devint soudain très pâle. Elle se saisit brusquement du sac en plastique et admira avec consternation une gigantesque masse d'œuf de poisson noir.

_ C'est…c'est, commença-t-elle troublée, c'est du caviar… Avec quoi tu as payé ça Ron ?

_ Avec la carte bleue de ton père bien sûr !

Lorsque Ron vit son amie s'étouffer il crut bon de lui signaler :

_ Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à tout.

Il indiqua trois hommes qui le suivaient avec des chariots remplis de sacs plastiques similaires.

_ Avec tout ça, continua-t-il, tu as de quoi faire pendant un long moment.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de se lamenter et se jeta sur le jeune homme. Telle une furie, elle lui donnait des coups de tête partout sur le corps.

_ Arrête Hermione ! Criait Harry. Arrête !

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de martyriser Ron.

_ Rends-toi compte qu'il est ton seul espoir ! Il n'y a pas d'autre roux de notre âge à Poudlard.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua-t-elle en attrapant le soutien gorge qui était toujours sur la tête de Ron, je prendrais un blond.

Et elle fit rebondir la tête du rouquin avec l'élastique du soutien gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir des étoiles tourner autours de sa tête.

_ Ouais, admis Harry. C'est vrai que Malefoy à un petit quelque chose… 

Alors que Ron allait bientôt suffoquer sous un coup de tête extrêmement pervers, une annonce semblant sortir du ciel les ramena à la réalité :

_ Un livreur est demandé à la caisse centrale avec dix pots de gel extra-forts effet mouillé cheveux sensibles et 100 pots de colle.

Hermione s'arrêta de frapper Ron et regarda Harry. L'évidence venait de les frapper.

_ Que fait Malefoy chez les moldus ? Interrogea Hermione. 

_ Allons voir ça de plus près, proposa Harry.

_ Excellente idée, ajouta Ron en remettant son soutien gorge sur sa tête alors que Hermione le lâchait enfin.

Les trois jeunes gens partirent en direction de la caisse centrale et, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à leur but, ne purent qu'observer avec effarement la dizaine de chariots remplis de colle U.H.U. qui entourait le jeune homme. Le trio, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, alla chercher un petit paquet de "vu, je l'avais pas vu " et commença à frotter ses lunettes avec empressement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ron et Hermione, qui sentaient une légère brûlure au fond de leurs pupilles et quelques gouttes de sang couler sur leurs joues, se rendirent compte qu'ils ne portaient pas de verres correcteurs. Ils jetèrent donc le produit nettoyant en disant adieux à 50 % de leur vision périphérique. 

_ Malefoy ! S'écria Hermione plus pour être sure que ses splendides neurones n'avaient pas eut à subir une grave hallucination due à l'usage de produit chimique sur ses rétines que pour interpeller le blond.

Ce dernier qui, au contraire, désirait plus que tout que ce cri soit le fruit de son imagination, préféra se curer l'oreille plutôt que d'admettre l'horrible vérité : il avait été découvert. Durant quelques instants de grattage d'oreille intensif, le jeune Serpentard fut persuadé qu'il avait effectivement rêvé. Devant l'évidence de sa bêtise et sachant que sa couverture était maintenue, il se permit de gober le doigt plein de cire dans sa bouche. Bien qu'Harry trouva excitant le mouvement circulaire qu'effectuait le doigt de Draco, il n'en fut pas de même pour ses deux amis.

_ Ahhhhhh ! S'exclama Ron en confirmant sa présence au bouffeur de cire.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, Draco s'était retourné, avait avalé de travers et s'était saisi d'un balai traînant par hasard sous sa cape de sorcier (elles étaient désormais à la mode chez carrefour, rayon vestimentaire). Il enfourcha le manche (description de Harry) et s'envola au-dessus des caisses en délaissant ses précieux gels coiffants très collants. Le feu aux trousses, et extrêmement pressé de fuir les trois débiles qu'il se coltinait toute l'année, il fonça dans l'allée marchande en dégommant une mémé qui passait par-là depuis une demi-heure.

_ Trop bien la nouvelle pub de "quand swifer passe, la poussière trépasse " ! Congratula Hermione. Mais depuis quand Malefoy travaille-t-il pour la télé moldue ?

_ J'étais sûr d'avoir déjà vu Aaron quelque part, dit Harry.

_ Aaron ? Questionna Ron.

_ Mais oui, le gars qui a plaqué Nicole pour Patrick en se fiançant avec l'ex-femme du directeur du collège de son frère. 

_ Bon, c'est pas que je comprends rien à ce que vous dites mais j'avais quelque chose à acheter, moi, décréta Hermione en disparaissant de façon magique derrière un rayon.

Harry aperçut un long objet noir avec une boule au bout et, ne pouvant lutter contre sa nature, s'en approcha. Si ses deux neurones avaient pu communiquer entre elles, il aurait su qu'il s'agissait d'un micro, mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas il resta dans la plus complète ignorance.

_ Tu ne trouves pas que Malefoy est sexy ? Demanda-t-il au roux qui l'avait suivi.

_ Non, pas trop, répondit-il. Je préfère largement Hermione.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Harry, médusé. Tu sais, parfois, je me pose des questions sur ta sexualité. Comment peux-tu comparer du roquefort et du camembert ?

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, après que Ron ait expliqué qu'il préférait le boursin, Hermione déboula totalement furax, essayant de cacher une petite boite en carton derrière son dos. 

_ Poussez-vous tout de suite de ce micro ! Hurla-t-elle à plus de trente mètres. 

Les garçons eurent à peine le temps de s'exécuter avant qu'elle n'arrive. Comme à son habitude, elle s'approcha de Ron pour tester toutes les nouvelles insultes qu'elle venait d'imaginer mais, au dernier moment, piqua un phare et se retourna vers Harry. Elle chercha un moment quoi lui dire, mais finalement, choisi un moyen d'explication dans lequel elle excellait : elle le battit avec sa petite boîte jaune qui sortait du rayon hygiène intime.

_ Hermione, c'est quoi que t'as dans la main ? Demanda Ron en prenant de la distance.

_ Euh… 

La jeune fille regarda un instant l'article où " Tampax " était écrit en caractère gras et elle se retourna vers Ron.

_ C'est du boursin, expliqua-t-elle en ne laissant aucune chance à Harry d'ouvrir la bouche, lui ayant coincé la boite jusqu'à l'œsophage.

_ Oh, tu sais que j'adore le boursin, commença Ron, rouge comme une pivoine.

_ Oui, j'ai entendu, balbutia la jeune fille en virant elle aussi au magenta. Et moi, tu me vois comment… Plutôt roquefort, camembert ou boursin ?

_ Tu sais, Mione, répondit-il plus rouge que rouge, toi tu es comme un bon morceau de boursin aux fines herbes qu'on étale sur une tartine de bon pain chaud. 

_ Dis donc, Ron, dit Harry, c'est pas ce que tu gémissais hier soir dans ton lit. Tu la traitais plutôt de bonasse. 

Ron n'eut même pas besoin de regarder Hermione pour savoir ce qui allait arriver. Les deux Gryffondor prirent leurs jambes à leur court afin d'échapper à la jeune fille qui les coursait en brandissant sa boîte de Tampax. Les deux jeunes hommes se sentirent encouragés par les sirènes qui vinrent les accompagner dans leur course lorsqu'ils dépassèrent les caisses. Bizarrement, les pas d'Hermione se firent beaucoup plus fort, comme si une demi-douzaine de gardien de la sécurité courait avec elle. Lorsqu'il allait dépasser la mémé que Malefoy avait défoncé, Ron se sentit attrapé par la bretelle du soutien-gorge qu'il portait toujours sur sa tête. Il fit un triple looping arrière avant de se retrouver dans les bras musclés d'un grand type aux lunettes noires. Ses deux camarades furent également stoppés par des hommes portant des tenues similaires avant d'avoir pu franchir la porte de sortie. Harry se retourna alors vers Ron, ressentant l'envie inespérée et complètement impossible que son camarade ait une idée pour les sortir de là. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une touffe rousse enlacée par un gars qui aurait pu jouer le rôle de Kevin Costner dans Body Guard. 

_ Pfff, souffla-t-il par dépit. Chanceux …

Les trois apprentis sorciers furent instantanément plaqués à terre, les mains derrière le dos.

_ Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vol. Vous avez le droit de g1arder le silence …

_ Et si on veut pas ? Demanda Hermione la chieuse.

_ Ta gueule ! Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous lors de votre procès. Suivez-nous sans faire d'histoire, s'il vous plaît.

_ Mais avec plaisir, répondit Harry avec un sourire séducteur. 

Et les trois amis furent traînés dans une voiture de police qui s'éloigna, sa sirène jouant au soleil couchant. 

~*~

Fin du chapitre.

Le prochain se passera au commissariat. Si vous avez survécu à celui-ci, il est tout de même peu probable que vous soyez toujours de ce monde à la fin du deux. Bonne chance et remettez-vous vite.

Ange et Hermichocos qui aiment les reviews !


End file.
